Bath Time
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Ciel noticed that Sebastian's daughter hasn't left her room in days. It must be that horrid time again. The only question the butler has is why is it always him who has to fix it? Now it's not only a father's attempt to care for his daughter, but also a butler's job to fulfill an order and bring back a servant from hiding.


Ciel sat in his study, drinking his tea, as Sebastian placed his cake on the desk. "…Sebastian," the master started. "I've noticed your daughter has locked herself in her room for days now." He stated. "Why is that?"

"She hides herself when others take notice that she starts to smell bad." The butler answered. "It's a reaction to knowing she needs a bath."

"Why does she react so negatively to her personal hygiene?"

"Her demonic form is a cat after all." Sebastian stated. "Her fear and hatred of water stays with her between human and cat form."

To this, Ciel smiled. "Would she take a bath if I order you to give it to her?"

Sebastian's grin snaked on his lips. "She would have to, my Lord, for I never fail to complete an order."

Once the order was given, Sebastian walked down the hall to his daughter's room. "_," he knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" the voice of the young teen shouted. "I'M JUST FINE!"

The butler tried at the knob, only for it to stop half way. With a sigh, he started to work on the knob, getting it to unlock hours later. When he got the door open, it jerked to a halt at the ten linked chain that locked the door to the wall.

Seconds after the door opened, the hall was flooded by the foul stench, causing him to cringe, but with centuries of practice, he expected her to let herself get that bad. This was all routine for him, but the only question he had was why it was always him to give his daughter her baths, why couldn't her mother step up to it?

Shaking the question from his head, Sebastian tried to squeeze his face in the door. Sure enough, _ sat on the bed, curled in herself and hugging her knees as she faced the opposite wall. "You know I have to." He sighed, causing the teen to look back at him with shining green eyes.

"…Please don't." she sniffled. "I don't need one."

The father shook his head as he transformed into a crow and flew inside. _ lept in fear and shifted to her cat form, leaping under the bed. The crow glided under the metal and clutched the cat's extra fur in his claws, dragging her out as she scratched at the wooden floors.

When the two were far enough from the bed, Sebastian quickly returned to his human form, at which time _ lept from his grip and made an attempt to return under the bed before his gloved hand coiled in the dark fur. The cat kicked, squirmed, and hissed as the butler unlocked the door fully and walked down the hall.

"Honestly." He huffed. "You're 1,599 years old! Grow up!" hearing a normal meow, he knew something was wrong. Looking at the cat in his clutch, he saw the night black cat with burning copper eyes he kept at the manner to calm his nerves instead of the red toned black fur and glowing green eyes of his daughter.

Giving a strained smile and chuckle, Sebastian let the cat down and turned back to _'s room. "Swap places with the pet." He stated to himself as he continued back up the hall. "You've never tried that one before." Opening the door to the room, he saw the window wide open and knew where she ran to. Of course, she'd hide in the garden.

Rushing through the grass, Sebastian searched everywhere for the cat before he ran into the gardener watering the roses. "Finnian! Don't move!" he shouted. "Get the bucket of water away from the rose bush."

"But, didn't you tell me not to move?"

"FINNIAN!"

"Alright!" The gardener did as he was told and backed away from the flowers.

The butler moved up the bush and spread the leaves gently. Looking down, he saw _ leap from the bush and make a mad dash away from the two. "Don't let her get away!" Sebastian ordered as Finnian chased her.

It didn't take long for the gardener to trip on a rock and allow the bucket of water to fly out of his hand. _ ran faster and faster, but evidently, the bucket landed square on her, soaking her to the bone.

Sebastian huffed and puffed as he saw the turned over bucket smack a rock repeatedly in a frail attempt of escape. With a sigh, he scooped the bucket and smiled at the little cat inside.

She was always such a small, frail thing in her cat form, no bigger than from his finger tips to his elbow, her tail included when she was completely stretched out; even in her human form, she was always small for her age.

_ looked up at him, her green eyes wide and taking up half her small face. The father sighed as he walked inside with his daughter. "If you let me give you a bath, I promise I'll be sure to dry you thoroughly. Not a drop will stay on you." The cat nodded as she remained in her animal form so he can give her the bath. There were times when she made a hasty attempt to escape the soapy water, but the collar and leash kept her there, as well as Sebastian's firm hold.

When the bath was done, and _ was dry and returned to her human form, dressed in her own butler uniform, she and Sebastian stood side by side in Ciel's study as the master smiled. "Now, was that so hard?"


End file.
